Anna's Patient
by vinjhup
Summary: Elsa gets sick one day and Anna takes it upon herself to make her big sister feel better. This is a sequel to my one-shot thingie Anna's Hero except it's less...feelsy I guess. Also Elsa doesn't treat Anna like shit in this one.


**A/N: Still on vacation but I got sick. Somehow. Actually I do know the reason but that's obviously not important right now. Anyway I got an idea for another fic and decided to make it. Think of it as a sequel to Anna's Hero. Yeah I know I said I wasn't gonna make another one but...fuck it. Same established characters and they should all be the same age as last time.**

Elsa sneezed for what seemed like the twentieth time that minute.

Her head was pounding and her throat felt awful. She shivered and bundled up even tighter in her blanket. She looked at her saxophone on the other side of her room that was collecting dust and groaned. She had been done with her classes for about a month now and she hadn't picked up her instrument at all since. She promised herself that this week she would finally get back to practicing. That the first thing she'd do as soon as she got up from her bed that Monday morning was to practice. Obviously her body had other plans.

Elsa had woken up, got up out of bed and immediately got back on. Her head was in immense pain as soon as she got up and her throat was incredibly sore. Her mother had went to check up on her seeing as she had never gone downstairs for breakfast.

"_Well this isn't good." her mother said when she saw Elsa curled up in her bed refusing to move._

_Elsa pouted, "You're telling me."_

_Her mother put a hand on her forehead, "You're burning up."_

"_Trust me it feels a lot worse than it looks."_

"_Well I need to head to work but is there anything I can bring you before I leave?"_

_Elsa broke out in a coughing fit, "Some water would be lovely right now."_

"_Alright I'll be right back. I'll tell Anna not to disturb you. I don't want her getting sick too."_

"_I understand."_

Elsa looked over at the empty glass of water on her nightstand. No one had disturbed her at all for what seemed like forever which was fine by her. She didn't exactly feel like talking to anyone right now. Honestly she didn't feel like doing anything right now.

She shivered once again and looked up at her fan which was still on, "Damn, I should have asked her to turn off the fan before she left."

She sighed, "It's just a little cold, right? I'm much tougher than this. I can prove it."

She looked at her door which was slightly ajar, "That's right. I'll just get up out of my bed and...and...probably pass out."

Defeated, all she could really do was close her eyes and try to drift back asleep once again. But before she could make any progress on that plan she heard her door slowly squeak open and heard a familiar energetic voice whisper from the other side.

"Elsa?"

With as much strength as she could muster she scooted up from her blanket and sat back on the headboard behind her, "Anna...what are you doing in here?"

Anna slowly made her way into Elsa's room and she noticed that she was struggling to carry a tray with a bowl of soup, a glass of water and a bottle of Advil on it.

"I'm here to make you feel better!" she said cheerfully but with a hint of struggle in her voice. She wondered how exactly she was able to carry that entire tray up here by herself. But more important matters needed to be discussed with Anna that that.

"Anna, you can't stay here. You'll get sick!" she said. But in her sickly state it sounded more like incoherent mumbling.

"Hmm, well I didn't quite catch that but I'm sure you just said 'thank you' so...you're welcome!"

Anna struggled to lift the tray onto Elsa's bed and Elsa brought it closer towards her. She eyed the soup carefully, "Did you make this?"

"Of course I did!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Really, and what are the ingredients?"

"Oh you know, chicken..."

"Uh huh..."

"And noodles..."

"Go on."

"And, um...soup?"

Elsa smirked at her little sister and Anna pouted in return, "Mom made it before she left."

"Thought so." she leaned in to smell the soup and could feel her sinuses clearing up already. She smiled and used her fork to scoop some of the noodles out.

She let out a satisfied "Mmm.", her Mom made the best chicken noodle soup. I mean she knew it came from a can but still...it tasted amazing.

She continued to eat in silence as Anna stared at her with wonder and also a little bit of worry. Which was understandable, she never did like seeing Elsa when she was sick. And vice versa.

"You know you're pretty strong for a six year old." Elsa finally said with her mouth still full.

Anna's eyes lit up, "Really?!"

"Yup. I don't know many six year olds who can bring up a full tray of food to their dying older sister."

Anna pouted, "I'm the _only _six year old you know."

"Exactly."

The second half of Elsa's sentence finally clicked in Anna's mind and she hastily grabbed Elsa's arm which was busy bringing up another forkful of noodles, "You're not dying! Don't say that!"

Elsa tried to laugh as best as she could but her throat wasn't having any of that and she broke out into another coughing fit.

"I'm kidding!" she said as she continued coughing.

She looked over at Anna who had the saddest frown ever imaginable on her face and it looked like genuine tears were forming on her face.

Elsa brought a hand to Anna's head and patted it, "I'm serious, Anna. I'm not dying. You don't have to worry about me."

Anna sniffled and rubbed the tears off on her sleeve, "Okay."

Pretty soon Elsa had finished the entire bowl and took the bottle of Advil in her hand. She noticed that it had already been opened a little.

She stared at Anna, "So they just trusted you with an open bottle of Advil?"

Anna tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Elsa poured two of the pills in her hand and swallowed them. She drank the rest of her water as well and made sure to properly close the bottle.

"All done?" Anna asked.

"Yes...yes I am."

"Great!" she got up out of Elsa's bed and took the tray with her.

She was almost out the door when Elsa finally spoke up, "Don't destroy the house while I'm passed out, okay?!"

"Oh that won't be a problem!" Anna shouted back as she made her way down the stairs.

Elsa could faintly hear the shuffling of Anna's feet downstairs and she tried her best to go back to sleep. She shut her eyes but was quickly interrupted by the sound of Anna rushing back up the stairs, opening Elsa's door once again and launching herself on the other side of Elsa's bed.

She stared back at her little sister who looked at her with a warm, glowing smile, "What are you doing?! You're gonna get sick for sure!"

"I know! Now scoot over!"

"Anna, I'm not doing this. Now get out of my bed."

Anna frowned, "That's _Doctor _Anna to you."

"_Doctor _Anna?"

Anna smiled once again, "Yes! And I am prescribing a good night's., well...day's rest and there's nothing on the prescription that says you must sleep alone."

Elsa sighed, "Anna I don't think that's how-"

"Shush! Now go to sleep! Doctor's orders!"

Before she could protest anymore Anna closed her eyes and started snoring this incredibly fake snore. Seeing as her protests weren't going anywhere Elsa smiled and closed her eyes.

Soon both girls were sound asleep.


End file.
